Hacia elfrea
by yuki-sempai
Summary: Despues de la caida de la Doom Island, la gente ha prosperado en harmonia  pero, los elfos han estado atentos dia a dia...los sabios elfos vieron en sus sueños al elegido y Artea fue escogido para guiarlo hacia su destino. ¿podra lograrlo?


Hola a todos, este fanfic lo escribi en honor a un aprendiz de Lufia I. Pero para seguir leyendo esta historia se necesita al menos haber jugado Lufia II y I (hay mas versiones pero esos son los juegos principales), si no han jugado ninguno entonces no sigan leyendo hasta haber jugado los dos juegos para tener una amplia percepción de los personajes que participaran en este fanfic.

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic toma lugar entre los 99 años transcurridos de Lufia II al I, después de la primera batalla contra los Siniestros en la Doom Island y mucho antes de que el descendiente de Maxim se encontrara con nuestra protagonista principal, Lufia (de ahí el nombre de ambos juegos y sus secuelas).

Nota de la autora: no me pertenecen los juegos ni los personajes, le pertenecen a "Neverland" pero la historia si me pertenece. Esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento (tanto para mí, como para ustedes) espero que les guste.

Review del capítulo 1: … Cuando por fin el anciano concilió el sueño, cerca de su habitación se visualizaba una pequeña imagen en la pared, era un rostro con 2 pequeñas orejas … y debajo de este rostro estaba el nombre de… lo sé, es un pésimo review pero lean.

-bla- conversación

"bla" pensamientos

CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO VIAJE COMIENZA…

fecha: 5 años después de la 1º caída de la Doom Island…

-¡NUESTROS HEROES LEGENDARIOS!-gritaba con entusiasmo un anciano a un pequeño grupo de niños emocionados y sentados en el suelo de una pequeña casa de madera situada en la hermosa ciudad de Portravia.

- Era lo que la gente gritaba mientras los veian dirigirse a la Doom Island, Maxim, Selan, Guy y Artea, esos eran sus nombres; además de Tia, Dekar y Lexis que se quedaron defendiendo a la gente en tierra firme - les decía el anciano en un tono más calmado hasta que, un pequeño niño lo interrumpió.

-¿7 héroes legendarios? ¿Mis papas me dijeron que eran solo 4?- le preguntaba un pequeño de tan solo 7 años.

-pequeño, aunque no lo creas los últimos tres que mencione, también pusieron de su parte en esa batalla, ¿crees que ellos merecían algo de crédito?-el anciano le pregunto al pequeño de enfrente.

-…-se quedo un momento callado y después le respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-Bien, como les iba contando niños… Los héroes se dirigían a la Doom Island para derrotar a los Siniestros y acabando así con sus planes. Mucha gente murió en esta guerra, incluidas ciudades enteras y pequeños pueblos destruidos. Por culpa de los siniestros, la gente no podía dormir pensando si vivirían al día siguiente, todo era una cruel pesadilla para ellos hasta que aparecen los rayos de esperanza destinados a derrotarlos - les contaba el anciano enérgicamente a los niños que no dejaban de emocionarse.

-¿y que mas paso? ¿Ellos los derrotaron?- le pregunto un pequeño situado no muy al frente el grupo que había en la casa.

- por supuesto que los derrotaron, si no lo hubieran logrado, ¿crees que estaríamos aquí con vida? – el anciano se rio un rato de la pregunta que le había hecho el pequeño mientras que este se encogía de hombros algo apenado.

-abuelito, ¿aun siguen con vida los héroes? – le pregunto un pequeño el cual le había tomado cariño al anciano y que se situaba en medio del grupo.

-solo algunos de ellos. De los 4 que fueron a la Doom Island, solo 2 regresaron y uno de ellos fue el que me conto la historia que les acabo de contar, pero han pasado 5 años desde esa guerra y nadie sabe donde se encuentran; ni siquiera yo lo sé…- les decía el anciano a los niños mientras este caminaba a paso lento por la habitación hasta que vio por la ventana que ya no era de día.

- …Bien niños, eso es todo. Mañana les seguiré contando mas historias de nuestros héroes –

-¡ahhhhhh! ¿Ya es todo? – gritaban los niños en tono de desacuerdo - ¿no nos podemos quedar otro rato mas, abuelito? – le preguntaba el pequeño que se había encariñado con él.

- sí, ya es todo niños, recuerden que tienen que regresar a casa o sus padres se preocuparan, ¿o quieren que sus padres se preocupen?-

- ¡no queremos! –

- no los escucho, más fuerte niños –

-¡No queremos preocuparlos! –

- Eso pensé. Bien niños ya pueden irse a casa y recuerden, mañana aquí los espero a la misma hora de siempre, vendrán solo si les piden permiso a sus padres, ¿lo harán? –

-¡sí! – gritaron los niños con mucho entusiasmo.

Y así todos salieron de la pequeña casa para dirigirse a sus hogares. Y enseguida el anciano sale de la casa para decirles algo a los niños que quedaban afuera.

-se me olvido decirles que, si algún niño vive lejos de aquí, yo con gusto lo escoltare a su casa – les decía a unos niños que le contestaron afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras se perdían de vista en la oscuridad de la noche.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los niños se habían marchado a sus casas, quedando la pequeña casa vacía. Y después de un rato el anciano se puso a limpiar su pequeño pero humilde hogar.

La gente de Portravia conocían al anciano por ser un viejo amigo de la infancia de Lexis, él y Lexis compartieron muchas cosas pero no los mismos sueños. Lexis prefería estar en su laboratorio inventando cosas nuevas, aunque la mayoría de las veces sus inventos fallaban él nunca se rendía. Por otro lado, al anciano le agradaban tanto los niños que prefirió contarles historias. Tanto fue su éxito que termino ganándose la confianza de los padres. Para el anciano los niños eran el futuro, sus padres el presente y el era pasado. Siendo finalmente el cuenta cuentos de los niños, contándoles historia llenas de aventuras y fantasías.

Mientras el anciano limpiaba su hogar, escucho un pequeño ruido proveniente de la habitación – tal vez, sea un gato – se decía a sí mismo hasta que escucho de nuevo el ruido pero esta vez provenía de la cocina. Se dirigió a paso sigiloso hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba más fuerte y para su sorpresa, no era un gato, era un niño de al menos 12 años que se había quedado en la casa del anciano.

-pequeño que haces aquí, porque no te fuiste como todos los demás – le dijo preocupado, ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba eso al anciano.

-es que quería preguntarle algo y no quería que fuera en frente de todos - le decía el niño mientras se levantaba del piso, era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran de color azabache, su piel era morena y en su rostro reflejaba decisión.

- y que es lo que quieres preguntarme pequeño –

- ¿sabe en dónde puedo encontrarlo? –

- a quien – le decía el anciano algo confuso por su pregunta.

- a el – le dijo el niño señalándole el dibujo que había hecho en la pared.

-"que le hiciste a mi pared"- pensaba mientras lloraba su alma y después de un rato le contesto - perdona pero, no sé dónde encontrarlo y si supiera no te lo diría. Si me das una buena razón, te daría una pista en donde podrías comenzar a buscarlo–

- no me deja opción… – le dijo el niño mientras se acercaba al anciano para decírselo al oído.

-¿Qué…que acabas de decir?, ¿estás bromeando, verdad? ¿Sabes lo que perderías si haces eso? – le decía el anciano aun más preocupado por el pequeño pelirrojo.

- sí, estoy consciente de ello – le dijo el pelirrojo en un tono más decidido que antes.

- me sorprendes, a tu edad yo solo pensaba en jugar con mis amigos…bien, te diré por donde podrías comenzar, solo déjame buscar algo… se que lo deje por aquí…- le dijo mientras buscaba entre sus libros viejos que tenía desde hace años en su habitación - …ya lo encontré – le dijo el anciano al pequeño.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunto mientras el anciano sacaba un dibujo de entre los libros polvorientos que tenia, el niño miro más de cerca el dibujo y vio que era un mapa – se parece a… -

-así es, es un mapa de la ciudad de Portravia y sus alrededores y un buen lugar para comenzar tu viaje seria… justo… aquí – le dijo el anciano señalándole en el mapa un lugar en especifico.

-¿aquí? ¡Pero si está lleno de monstruos! – dijo quejándose con el anciano.

- oye, jamás te dije que buscarlo sería fácil, no me digas que estas asustado, ¿a caso ya no quieres ir? …no te sientas presionado, es normal que un niño tenga miedo…– le dijo el anciano hasta que fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-pppor supuesto que iré, no importa a que me enfrente, seguiré firme en mis palabras –

-bien entonces comenzaras ahí pero, no te garantizo que lo encuentres, aunque solía vivir antes ahí… – le dijo el anciano en tono decidido hasta que fue interrumpido de nuevo por el chico.

-será, mejor que me vaya o será más difícil volver a casa – le dijo el niño mientras este veía por la ventana que casi no había gente en las calles.

-tienes razón, te entretuve tanto que ni siquiera me fije en la hora que era, es demasiado tarde, ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?, es muy peligroso salir a estas horas –

- no se preocupe, vivo a unas cuadras de su casa. Me iré solo – le dijo el niño al anciano mientras este se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la casa.

-antes de que te vayas, ¿cuando piensas comenzar tu viaje? –

- hoy, lo más seguro. Si no me ve mañana, ya me habré ido de Portravia –

- entonces cuídate pequeño, que tengas un buen viaje –

- sí, muchas gracias, abuelito –le dijo el pelirrojo antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

- de nada "como me hubiera gustado que hiciera algo mas con su vida, pero hacer eso… es un suicidio… los elfos jamás aceptaran que un humano viva entre ellos… si llegaran a hacerle algo, jamás me lo perdonaría ni se los perdonaría… aunque no sea mi nieto, lo quiero como si lo fuera. Que no le pase nada… " – pensaba mientras el anciano se recostaba en su cama.

Cuando por fin el anciano concilió el sueño, cerca de su habitación se visualizaba una pequeña imagen en la pared, era un rostro con 2 pequeñas orejas puntiagudas y debajo de este rostro estaba el nombre de "Artea".

Espero que les haya gustado (por que a mí me encanto y es la 4º vez que leo el capitulo).

¿Qué fue lo que le susurro en el oído el pelirrojo al anciano?

¿Dónde vive este chico, para tener el valor de salir tarde en la noche?

¿Qué pasara en su viaje?

eso lo verán hasta el siguiente capítulo…¿mi nombre?

Estan libres de dejar reviews.


End file.
